Siempre a tu lado
by Sonie Rossett
Summary: 2 años en Londres fueron suficientes para que Soul por fin regresara a Death City, junto con Kid y Black*Star. Al llegar esta muy contento, porque habia regresado a su hogar y porque veria a Maka, pero una mala noticia cambiara toda su felicidad, por una gran tristeza.
1. Prologo

_Siempre a tu lado…._

_P R O L O G O _

_Me encontraba en una pradera, llena de flores de diferentes colores, una suave brisa pasaba, el sol como siempre brillaba y las nubes que parecían de algodón se movían lentamente en el cielo._

_-Soul…-_

_Escuche mi nombre, voltee a todos lados para saber quien me había llamado._

_A lo lejos pude alcanzar a ver una figura, que poco a poco se iba acercando…_

_Me quede sorprendido al ver quien era…_

_-¿Maka…?-_

_Así es… era Maka, mi técnico… La mismísima Maka Albarn, traía puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello lo tenía suelto y en su lado derecho traía una margarita blanca._

_Se veía… linda._

_-Maka…-_

_Fue lo único que pude decir por lo sorprendido que estaba, ella solo se limito a sonreír, se fue acercando un poco más a mí, sentí como sujetaba mi mano, y luego me jalaba para así empezar a correr._

_-¿Qué sucede Maka?-_

_Pregunte, pero ella no me contesto, solo me dio otra sonrisa mientras corríamos por aquella pradera._

_Me sentía algo… ¿nervioso?... ¿Yo, un chico súper **cool, **me sentía nervioso?_

_¡Por favor! No debería sentirme así, después de todo, cuando Maka me usaba tomaba su mano_

_¡No es posible que ahora, me sienta nervioso, por estar agarrado de su mano!_

_Bueno, dejando atrás mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos corriendo, Maka me había soltado la mano…_

_Note como el cielo se estaba nublando, tapando el sol._

_De repente debajo de Maka apareció un hoyo negro, dejando salir unos lazos que la iban sujetando, ¡era la oscuridad! ¡Que la estaba arrastrando hacia el hoyo!_

_Corri, con mi mano al aire para poder sujetarle su mano… ella lloraba, tratando de liberarse de aquella oscuridad, ya casi alcanzaba su mano._

_-¡Soul!- _

_Grito fuertemente, aun llorando, tome su mano, al fin, pero la oscuridad la jalo fuertemente haciendo que soltara su mano y llevándose consigo a Maka dentro del hoyo que se cerro rápidamente, ante mis ojos._

_Sentí como mis ojos se estaban llenando de una sustancia salina y cristalina… lagrimas, caían de mis ojos._

_-¡Maka!-_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Me desperté de un golpe, me toque la frente, estaba sudando y mi respiración estaba agitada…

-Solo… fue un mal sueño…- susurre

Me levante de la cama, y me dirigí hacia donde estaba la ventana, abrí las persianas, ya era de mañana, el sol brillaba como siempre y el cielo azul hermoso como siempre.

*Toc Toc*

Alguien tocaba la puerta

-Soul, ¿estas despierto?-

-Hehehe, si Kid ya estoy despierto-

-Bien, pues baja el desayuno ya esta listo-

-Si, enseguida voy-

Soul Eater Evans ese es mi nombre, pero me gusta que me digan _Soul, _tengo 17 años, soy una _Death __  
><em>_Scythe, _gracias a la ayuda de mi técnico Maka Albarn, mi mejor amiga y de la chica de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado, pero nunca se lo confesé ¿Por qué? Por miedo al rechazo.

En fin ya han pasado 2 años desde que me fui de Death City, por que como ahora soy una _Death __  
><em>_Scythe_tengomisiones que cumplir_, _junto con la ayuda de de mis amigos _Death The Kid y Black*Star._

En fin, hoy, regresaremos a Death City, después de dos largos y aburridos años en _Londres, Inglaterra, _así es estamos en Londres, donde actualmente viven mis padres junto con mi hermano.

Si… aproveche para ir a visitarles unos días en la gigantesca mansión que la hacen llamar 'hogar' yo mas bien diría que es un palacio-laberinto, porque uno se pierde ahí adentro, ¡tanto que hasta necesitas un mapa para no perderte!

Bien volviendo al tema de regresar, estoy muy contento por que al fin veré a Maka, _mi _Maka…

-¡Soul! ¡Ya esta el desayuno! ¡Será mejor que bajes ahora, si no quieres que yo el Gran BLACK*STAR me coma tu comida Nya-Hahahahahahahahahaha!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya voy!- Conteste furioso, estaba tan feliz pensando en Maka y este viene y me grita, y aparte me dice que se comerá mi comida. Suspire, mientras me ponía una camisa negra.

-¡Black*Star! ¡Engendro asimétrico! ¡Moviste el cuadro que apenas ayer lo había puesto simétrico!-

Oí gritando a Kid, y luego escuche un fuerte golpe…

Como siempre Kid obsesionado con su 'simetría' y Black*Star haciéndolo enojar… Vaya par de idiotas…

Y aquí viene el momento en que los dos, vienen a mi habitación, y….

-¡SOUL!-

Como les dije aquí vienen gritando…

Primero Kid me dirá lo que Black*Star hizo…

-¡Soul! ¡Black*Star movió el cuadro que estaba perfectamente simétrico!-

Y luego Black*Star dice…

-¡Tú tienes la culpa rayitas, por estar obsesionado con tu estupida simetría!-

Y aquí vienen los insultos, patadas, golpes, etc.…

Kid le da una patada a Black*Star, y este le da un golpe en la cara, etc, etc.… mientras se gritaban insultos demasiado fuertes.

Y aquí viene la parte en la que yo interfiero…

-¡YA BASTA PAR DE IDIOTAS, PARECEN UNOS BEBES!-

-¡NO SOMOS BEBES!-

-¡Pues ya paren!-

-Soul tiene razón… Es suficiente, será mejor que vayamos empacando para ir al aeropuerto.- dijo Kid, saliendo de mi habitación.

-¡Yahooooooo! ¡Hora de empacar! ¡Apúrate Soul, ve a desayunar!- grito Black*Star

-Si… esta bien.- conteste

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Aeropuerto de Londres_

_2:00 p.m. _

Bien, ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, estaba contento de que al fin regresaremos a Death City…

-Chicos, ya tenemos que abordar- dijo Kid

-¡Yahooooooooo! ¡Vamonos!- grito con una sonrisa Black*Star

-Bien… _Let's Go- dije contento_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

-Hmm…. Porque habré soñado eso- me dije a mi mismo

Ya estábamos en el avión, había pasado 1 hora desde que despegamos de Londres, Kid se encontraba leyendo, Black*Star estaba roncando… y yo pues veía por la ventana del avión el cielo azul, mientras pensaba y recordaba aquella horrible pesadilla.

-¿Soul?- dijo Kid

-¿Que?- conteste volteándolo a ver

-No se dice que, se dice mande-

-Ah…- suspire –Mande Kid- le conteste calmadamente

-Así esta mejor, ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto

-No, claro que no ¿Por qué?-

-Te ves algo distraído y preocupado ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?-

-Hehehe… claro que si Kid, estoy bien-

-Bien…- fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a leer su libro.

En realidad si estaba distraído y muy preocupado, tuve que mentirle a Kid…

Espero y pronto lleguemos a Death City…

_Maka, muy pronto estaré a tu lado…_

_Vaya, que cursi me oí Hehehe…_

¡Hi!

Bien, este es el prologo, además es mi primer Fic de Soul Eater. (SoulxMaka)

Espero y les haya gustado

Muy pronto subiré el capitulo 1

Comenten Por favor ^^

Gracias

_Sonie Rossett_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Antes que nada… ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra saber que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a:**_

_*****__**yuukinoodle**_

_***MarchitaGirl**_

_***xLittleRed**_

_*****__**niixuiix**___

_*****__**Brychat**_

_**Sin más que decir aquí esta el capitulo 1^^**_

_Siempre a tu lado_

_Capitulo 1_

_¿Qué paso con Maka?_

_**-Soul Pov-**_

¡Al fin! Ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto de Death City, estaba muy emocionado, Black*Star estaba mas que feliz, que hasta empezó a gritar – ¡Yahoooooooooooooo! ¡EL GRAN BLACK*STAR AL FIN HA VUELTO NYA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

Mientras Kid…

-Ah… hogar dulce hogar, me pregunto si todo en mi casa seguirá estando simétrico, espero que Liz y Patty no hayan hecho algo malo…-

-¡Black*Star! ¡Soul-kun! ¡Kid-kun! –

Nos gritaron, volteamos y vimos a Tsubaki (arma de Black*Star) y detrás de ella venían las hermanas Liz y Patty (armas de Kid).

Nos abrazaron, y nos dijeron lo mucho que nos habían extrañado… pero… yo no estaba tan feliz… ella no estaba…

-¿Soul-kun? ¿Pasa algo?-

Me pregunto Tsubaki preocupada

-No, no pasa nada…-

-¿Seguro…?- volvió a preguntar

-Si, _don't worry- conteste _

-Ahora que me acuerdo… ¿en donde esta Maka?- pregunto Kid

Las chicas se quedaron calladas por la pregunto que había hecho Kid, yo estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de ellas… ¿Dónde esta maka? Eso es lo que quiero saber…

-Chicos… deben ser fuertes con esta noticia, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Tsubaki muy seria- Y…- me volteo a ver – Y mas tu Soul-kun…-

-Maka esta… en el hospital… -

-¡¿Qué?- dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

-¡¿Qué le paso?- pregunte con un grito desesperado

-Ella… estaba en una misión que Shinigami-sama le había dado, localizar a una bruja era su misión… nosotras decidimos acompañarla, pero ella se negó al dejarnos ir -¡No pienso dejar que vayan! ¡Yo iré sola!- y se fue… cuando se marcho, decidimos seguirla a escondidas…- dijo Tsubaki

-Al parecer ella ya había localizado a la bruja, en un bosque, pero esta no se hacia presente, entonces vimos como Maka le decía –Hazte presente bruja- y entonces la vimos… La bruja apareció de la nada, vio a Maka y sonrió siniestramente, vimos que se estaba acercando hacia donde se encontraba Maka… en cambio ella se quedo quieta hasta que…- siguió Patty

-La bruja lanzo un hechizo, que la ataco, ella esquivaba todos los ataques que le mandaba la bruja pero uno lastimo su brazo haciendo que cayera al suelo, la bruja se acerco a Maka, la agarro del cuello y le dijo –Hmph... Que patética… ¿tu eres un técnico del Shibusen cierto? ¿Dónde esta tu arma?-

-N-no te-ten-tengo u-una-

-Uh… que mal cariño, yo que quería divertirme un poco… bueno, matarte si que será divertido-

La bruja lanzo a Maka hacia un árbol, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el tronco, estaba apunto de atacarla por ultima vez, y ahí fue donde nosotras salimos de nuestro escondite para evitar que lo hiciera…- continuo Liz

-La bruja en cuanto nos vio desapareció, rápidamente nos llevamos a Maka a un hospital el más cercano que había, entramos corriendo hacia la recepción y nos atendieron rápidamente.

Luego se llevaron a Maka en una camilla, se encontraba inconciente…

Después de 2 horas de espera salio el doctor que la había atendido se dirigió hacia nosotras y nos dijo:

-Tuvo suerte la jovencita, que bueno que la trajeron a tiempo…-

-¿Ella esta bien doctor?- pregunto Tsubaki

-Si, esta bien…-

-Que bueno… ¿podemos entrar a verla…?- dijo aliviada Tsubaki

-Me temo que no, por ahora.-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Liz

-Ella no ah despertado…-

-¿Qué…?-

-Lo siento mucho, pero no sabemos exactamente cuando despertara…-

-Desde aquel día, hemos estado yendo al hospital todos los días, solo para ver si Maka ha mostrado alguna reacción pero no… no ha despertado…- termino de contarnos Tsubaki con una mirada de tristeza.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso Tsubaki?- pregunto Black*Star

-Sucedió hace 5 meses-

-¡¿Tanto tiempo? ¡Demonios!-

-¿Soul… te encuentras bien?- Me pregunto Kid

Yo... simplemente no podía decir ninguna palabra… me había quedado sin habla, me sentía preocupado, inútil, incapaz de hacer algo para que despertara…

-¿Soul-kun?- pregunto Tsubaki

-¿Puedo ir a visitar a Maka?...-

-Seguro…- me contesto sonriendo

-Gracias…-

Quiero estar con ella, que sepa que no me iré de su _lado_, que siempre estaré allí…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Llegamos rápidamente al hospital, subimos por el ascensor, y llegamos a una habitación la numero 102…

Los chicos me hicieron una señal para que entrara solo mientras me esperaban afuera…

Suspire nervioso, sentía escalofríos… abrí la puerta lentamente y la vi…

Estaba acostada en una cama, parecía que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, me fije en los aparatos que tenia alrededor… todo estaba normal, me acerque a ella y tome su mano.

-Maka…-

Dije en voz baja mientras veía su rostro, traía una venda en su cabeza que le tapaba la herida que se había hecho.

Acaricie su mejilla lentamente y luego le di un beso en la frente.

-Volveré… ¿de acuerdo?-

Dije con una sonrisa, se que ella no me va a responder pero solo quería que lo supiera o por lo menos que lo haya escuchado.

Me levante de la silla en la que estaba sentado y me dirigí hacia la puerta… la vi una ultima vez antes de irme.

Suspire y me acerque de nuevo a ella, esta vez le di un beso en la mejilla luego de eso fui hacia la puerta y salí de la habitación.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Kid

-Esta bien…-

-Bueno pues será mejor irnos a nuestras casas, hay que descansar ¿no creen?- dijo Tsubaki

-Si-

-Oye Soul ¿no quieres que te llevemos a tu apartamento?- dijo Kid

-No gracias Kid, prefiero caminar.-

-Bien… Nos vemos- se despidió Kid –Liz, Patty vamonos-

-¡Okay!- grito Patty

-¡Adiós chicos!- dijo Liz

-¡Nos vemos Soul!- se despidió Black*Star

-Nos vemos Soul-kun- dijo con una sonrisa Tsubaki

-¡Si gracias, _**see ya**__!-_

Death City

6:00 p.m.

Salí del hospital y camine por las calles de Death City, se estaba ocultando el sol.

Después de unos 15 minutos llegue a _nuestro _apartamento, así es Maka y yo vivimos juntos desde hace mucho.

Llegue, saque mi llave y abrí la puerta lentamente.

Sonreí…

-No ha cambiado en nada Hehehe-

Todo se encontraba igual, me dirigí hacia la cocina porque tenía algo de hambre. Abrí el refrigerador y eche una ojeada por dentro para ver que podría hacerme de cenar.

-¡Mi día de suerte! ¡Pizza!-

Calenté la pizza en el horno, encendí la televisión y me senté en el sofá. – ¡Rayos!- Algo se me había olvidado así que me levante del sofá y me fui a la cocina pero algo me llamo la atención, una carta estaba sobre la mesa, la tome y la abrí…

_Hola Soul_:

_¿Cómo has estado?_

_Espero y te encuentres bien, dicen que por allá en Londres hace frió… así que abrígate bien, no quiero que te enfermes._

_Bien… em… no soy buena escribiendo cartas, solo espero y vuelvas pronto… los días sin ti en el departamento son demasiado tranquilos que hasta me desespero._

_Espero que me respondas esta carta…_

_Y bueno… quería decirte que te… **te extraño mucho.**_

_Atte: Maka _

_Cuídate Soul…_

_Ah y salúdame a Kid-kun y Black*Star_

Me quede por un momento sin habla, ella me extrañaba… quien iba a creer que Maka me extraño, es decir, se que la fastidiaba y la hacia enojar, tanto que hasta me decía que mejor me fuera del apartamento…

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Maka…-

Dije aun mirando la carta que me había escrito y luego sonreí.

_**¡Bien aquí esta el primer capitulo!**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado ^^**_

_**Se aceptan sugerencias hehehe**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_

_**Gracias **_

_**¡See ya!**_

_***Sonie Rossett***_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Gracias por sus comentarios ^^**_

_**Se los agradezco mucho, de todo corazón **_

_**Bien sin más que decir aquí esta el 2do Cap.**_

_Siempre a tu lado_

_Capitulo 2_

_¿En donde estoy?_

_**-¿? Pov-**_

_Me encontraba en una pradera llena de flores de diferentes colores, el sol brillaba intensamente y el cielo era hermoso._

_Note que traía un vestido blanco que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y me pelo suelto, traía una margarita blanca en mi lado derecho de la cabeza._

_-¿En donde estoy?-_

_Pregunte… era obvio que nadie me iba a responder pues no había nadie mas, empecé a caminar por aquella pradera que por alguna razón se me hacia muy familiar._

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí?...-_

_Pregunte de nuevo mientras caía de rodillas en las flores, cerré mis ojos tratando de meditar todo._

_-Estas en una pradera, eso es obvio-_

_Dijo una voz que se me hacia bastante familiar, levante la cabeza y lo vi… mis ojos se abrieron completamente._

_-¿Soul?-_

_Así es, no era una ilusión, era el, Soul Eater Evans mi arma que ahora es una Death Scythe._

_Es el chico del cual me enamore pero nunca le dije lo que sentía pues, se que no soy su tipo de chica… _

_-**Hello** Maka-_

_Me saludo en su asentó **ingles** con una media sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes que parecían de tiburón._

_-Soul… ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_Pregunte viéndolo a los ojos, el solo se limito a soltar una risita eso para mi no era nada gracioso yo solo quiero saber ¿Qué hace el aquí? O mas bien ¿Qué hago yo aquí?_

_Quería respuestas y rápido. _

_Se sentó a mi lado lo cual se me hizo raro, el siempre esta acostumbrado a quedarse de pie._

_Lo mire por un rato, creo que el ya se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observado…_

_-Oye… Soul-_

_Le llame, a lo que el me volteo a ver atentamente._

_-¿Por qué no me haz respondido la pregunta que te hice?- pregunte seria_

_-Eh vuelto- Respondió mi pregunta_

_-¿Que haz dicho?-_

_-Que… ya no estoy en Londres, ya estoy en Death City-_

_-¿Pe-pero como? ¿Desde cuando?- dije sorprendida_

_-Desde ayer…- respondió con una media sonrisa_

_-¿Qu— _

_No pude terminar pues sentí que me habían tomado de la mano._

_Soul… Soul me estaba tomando de la mano, me sorprendí y sentí mis mejillas arder aun mas._

_-¿So—soul? ¿Qu—que estas haciendo…?- pregunte nerviosa_

_-Tomo tu mano- respondió sonriéndome _

_-Eso lo se pe—pero por que?-_

_-¿Acaso no puedo tomarte la mano?- me dijo picaramente?_

_Yo solo me sonroje mas, creo que ya estoy como un tomate._

_Vi como Soul se estaba acercando a mi, me acaricio la mejilla y luego me dio un beso en la frente… fue… fue muy lindo y bastante extraño._

_No pude evitar sonrojarme mas, estaba completamente roja._

_-Maka…- dijo tranquilo_

_-¡¿Qué?- respondí sobresaltada _

_-Volveré… ¿De acuerdo?-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_Se levanto del césped y me miro sonriendo. _

_Empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección de donde había llegado, se detuvo y volteo a verme de nuevo… se acerco hacia mí, me miro y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla tal acto hizo que me sonrojara de nuevo._

_Después desapareció… como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado o se hubiera evaporado._

_Y me quede sola… de nuevo._

_-Que extraño… Soul nunca había sido así conmigo._

_¿Acaso esto es un sueño?-_

_**Si lo se muy corto **_

_**Pero no se preocupen que los demás serán largos **_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**El Soul del sueño de Maka hizo (casi?) lo mismo que el Soul en la vida real ^^**_

_**Bueno espero y les haya gustado**_

_**¿Comentarios, sugerencias, patadas? Hehehe**_

_**Gracias**_

_**¡See ya!**_

_**Sonie Rossett **_


	4. Capitulo 3

_¡Hola, Hola!_

_Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber subido rápido el capitulo ^^ eh estado ocupadilla en unos asuntitos HEHEHE :)_

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!_

_^ARIGATO^_

_¡Bueno como sea aquí esta el capitulo 3! _

_¡Espero y les guste!_

_Siempre a tu lado_

_Capitulo 3_

_¿Puedes sentirme?_

_Regresa conmigo_

_-¡Buenos días Death City! Hora de levantarse, hoy tendremos un día bastante hermoso así qu—_

Avente el despertador al suelo, me tape la cabeza con las sabanas para no que no me dieran los rayos del sol.

¡Estaba durmiendo cómodamente y la radio me despierta!

Cerré mis ojos lentamente de nuevo… estaba a punto de quedarme dormido hasta que…

_*Ring Ring*_

Sonó mi celular, lo agarre con mala cara y lo abrí sin mirar el numero.

-¡¿Que?-

_-Esto…Soul-kun?-_

-¿Tsubaki…?-

_-Disculpa si te desperté-_

-No, no pasa nada no te preocupes Hehehe ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

_-Oh, bueno quería preguntarte que si iras a visitar a Maka-chan?-_

**-**_**Yes**_, justo ahora me iba a levantar para ir al hospital-

_- bien, bueno nos vemos más tarde, que tengas un lindo día-_

-Gracias igualmente, _**See ya**_-

Y colgué el teléfono.

Suspire -Maka…- dije en un susurro.

Me levante de la cama, la tendí durante 5 minutos por que me daba flojera, en fin termine de acomodarla y salí de mi habitación, me dirigí a la cocina para hacerme algo rápido de desayunar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hospital de Death City

10:00 a.m.

Habitación 102

-Buenos días Maka-

Le dije con una sonrisa a _mi_ Maka.

-Mira te traje margaritas, tus favoritas _Makita-_

Deje las flores en un jarrón con agua para que duraran más y se conservara su olor.

Tome su mano de nuevo era tan calida y muy suave.

-_Soul…-_

Escuche mi nombre, voltee a todos lados pero nadie había entrado a la habitación, entonces…

-¿Maka?- pregunte

_-Soul- dijo mi nombre_

-¡Maka! ¡¿Estas bien?- dije preocupado y sorprendido

_-Soul… no te vayas…- susurro_

-Claro que no me iré, aquí estaré- conteste con alivio

_-Que bue—no…- dijo en voz baja para luego cerrar sus ojos de nuevo._

-¿Maka? ¡¿Maka? ¡Despierta!- grite y luego me calme.

-Quizás esto pueda funcionar-

Me acerque a ella, junte nuestras frentes… y cerré mis ojos lentamente.

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_Aparecí en un lugar oscuro, no había nada solo oscuridad, de repente todo se empezó a iluminar, se fue formando una pradera… aquella pradera que vi en mis sueños…_

_Comencé a caminar lentamente sin saber a donde ir, hasta que distingue una figura de alguien que se encontraba entre las flores._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_En otra parte en Death City_

-Esto… Black*Star?-

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki?-

-¿Tú crees que Maka-chan despierte pronto?- pregunto tristemente a su compañero

-¡Claro que si! ¡Ya veras que cuando sienta mi presencia despertara! HAHAHAHAHA- respondió muy animadamente y seguro de si mismo

*Gota de sudor*-Eto…-

-¡No perdamos tiempo Tsubaki, Maka nos esta esperando!-

-¡Si!-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_-¿Maka…?- Pregunte, se que es ella, puedo **sentirla.**_

_-Hola Soul- Me saludo con una bella sonrisa._

_-Maka ¿estas bien?- pregunte acercándome a ella_

_-Claro que si tonto, por que no lo iba a estar?- contesto sonriendo_

_-Pues porque tu estas—_

_No pude terminar ya que Maka me estaba abrazando._

_-Que bueno que regresaste…- me dijo al oído._

_No tarde mucho para corresponderle el abrazo, la abrace fuertemente y ella hizo lo mismo, era como si quisiera que no me fuera de su lado, que me quedara ahí con ella._

_Pero esto no podrá ser posible ya que… ella esta en coma y yo no podré hacer esto siempre, tengo que hacer algo para que despierte ahora._

_-Maka…- le llame y la deje de abrazar_

_-¿Qué sucede Soul?- pregunto_

_-Debes despertar ahora- dije_

_-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto confundida_

_-Es que tu estas—_

_-En coma- continuo_

_-Si, tu estas en co—_

_Esperen un segundo… ¿¡Ella acaba de decir que esta en coma!_

_¿Como lo sabe?_

_¿Recordara algo de lo ocurrido?_

_¿¡O peor… me oyó decir todo lo que le dije!_

_-¿Co—como lo sa—sabes?- pregunte nervioso_

_-Siempre lo supe…- respondió, y empezó a dar algunos pasos._

_-¿Enserio…? ¿Y… porque no haz despertado?- pregunte, pues tengo bastante curiosidad en como es que ella sabe que esta en coma._

_-No lo se… siempre que trato de hallar la salida, termino aquí...-_

_-¡Pues yo te sacare de aquí Maka! ¡Vamonos!-_

_-¡Pero, Soul! Va hacer inútil.-_

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo te sacare de aquí para que regreses **conmigo**!-_

_-Soul…-_

_Tome la mano de Maka sin tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho, busque la puerta por la cual había entrado y la encontré._

_Entonces comencé a correr pero algo me detuvo._

_Era Maka._

_-¿Porque te detuviste?- pregunte preocupado_

_-Yo… no quiero volver- dijo dando un paso para atrás._

_-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? ¡Todos están preocupados por ti!- dije acercándome a ella_

_-No quiero regresar… aquí estoy bien-_

_-¡Tu vas a regresar, lo quieras o no!- dije enfadado_

_-¡NO REGRESARE!- grito_

_-Maka…-_

_-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero.- Negaba con la cabeza_

_-¿¡POR QUE NO!- grite_

_-¡POR QUE TE AMO!- grito fuerte con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-¿Qué?- Me quede sorprendido, me dijo que me ama?_

_-No se demostrar mis sentimientos, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho me hubieras rechazado y me hubieras dejado de hablar, no quería regresar por eso o… por el simple hecho de que tu estuvieras enamorado de otra persona… tenia miedo-_

_Dijo viéndome, pude notar que aquellos ojos jade que tanto me gustan brotaban gotas de lágrimas._

_**No quiero ver a Maka llorar… y menos por mi.**_

_**-Maka… yo—**_

_**C O N T I N U A R A**_

_**Lo se, cortito u.u**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado^^**_

_**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias?**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_**¡See ya! ^^**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_**¡Hi!**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Quiero agradecerles por sus lindos/amables comentarios**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir aquí tienen:**_

_Siempre a tu lado_

_Capitulo 4_

_¿Qué sientes por mí?_

_¿Maka regresa?_

_-Soul Pov-_

_-¡POR QUE TE AMO!-_

_-¿Qué?...-_

_-No se demostrar mis sentimientos, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho me hubieras rechazado y me hubieras dejado de hablar, no quería regresar por eso o… por el simple hecho de que tu estuvieras enamorado de otra persona… tenia miedo-_

_**No quiero ver a Maka llorar… y menos por mi.**_

_**-Maka… yo—**_

_**-**Maka yo te amo-¡Al fin lo dije! No lo puedo creer._

_-¿Me… amas?-_

_-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!-_

_-Soul… tu-_

_-¡¿Quieres que lo grite mas fuerte?-_

_-Soul esper—_

_-¡YO AMO A MAKA ALBARN!-_

_-¡SOUL!-_

_-¿Ya estas feliz?-_

_-No es eso… es que—_

_No la deje terminar por que la tome de la barbilla y le plante un beso en los labios._

_Después de unos segundos me correspondió, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello haciendo que el beso fuera uno mas apasionado._

_Luego nos separamos por la falta de aire._

_Ella estaba sonrojada y se veía muy linda así, era muy tierna._

_-¿Volverás conmigo?-_

_-No lo se… -_

_-Maka por favor vuelve conmigo, te necesito-_

_-Soul…-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-Quédate aquí conmigo…-_

_-¿Qué dices?...-_

_-No vuelvas, quédate aquí… conmigo-_

_-Maka ¿Qué te sucede?-_

_-¡No te vayas Soul!-_

_-¡Yo no puedo quedarme aquí!-_

_-No te vayas… quédate… por favor-_

_**-¡Soul!-**_

_-¿Qué fue eso?-_

_**-Soul-kun despierta-**_

_-Black*Star y Tsubaki?-_

_Entonces algo me jalo hacia la puerta donde había entrado, me estaba sacando de ahí._

_**-¡Soul!-**_

_Me grito Maka con su mano en el aire tratando de sujetarme pero fue demasiado tarde puesto que puerta se había cerrado. Lo último que vi fue a una Maka llorando, eso me puso mal._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_-Normal POV-_

-¡Soul! ¡Despierta de una vez amigo!- gritaba Black*Star mientras le daba cachetadas a Soul (pobre -.-ll)

-Black*Star, tranquilo ya despertara- dijo Tsubaki calmando a su compañero

-Hm… es de mala educación no dejar dormir a la gente lo saben?- dijo Soul despertándose

-¡Soul-kun!- dijo Tsubaki feliz

-Hola – saludo Soul

-¡Vaya hasta que al fin despiertas bella durmiente! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunto picaramente Black*Star

-Yo no estaba haciendo nada- respondió Soul molesto

-¿Entonces porque estabas en la frente de Maka?- pregunto nuevamente Black*Star con una mirada picara.

-Fue solo para comunicarme con ella - respondió Soul con una mirada asesina

-¿Comunicarte?- pregunto Tsubaki

-Si… pude verla- murmuro Soul

-Habrá sido la resonancia de almas?- se pregunto Tsubaki

-No lo se, tal vez si- contesto Soul

-Ah quien sabe, lo que importa es que Soul despertó ¿no?… y como estaba ella?- dijo Black*Star interesado

-Pues ella se veía bastante bien, no tenia miedo, me dijo que ya sabia que estaba en coma y cuando me lo dijo no me la podía creer- respondió Soul

-Soul-kun… ¿Maka-chan regresara pronto verdad?- pregunto sonriendo Tsubaki

-Claro que si…- respondió Soul con una sonrisa, pero era obvio que estaba mintiendo ya que Maka le dijo que no regresaría eso es lo que el había entendido.

-Que bueno, eh estado muy preocupada por ella… es mi amiga, quiero verla y darle un abrazo-

-Muy pronto Tsubaki, te lo aseguro- dijo Soul

-Bueno será mejor irnos ¡Porque el GRAN BLACK*STAR tiene hambre!- grito Black*Star saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Es cierto, hoy haré de comer!- dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa –Vamonos Soul-kun— le llamo Tsubaki a Soul quien se encontraba observando a Maka

-Si ya voy Tsubaki, ve adelantándote con Black*Star- dijo Soul

-Esta bien, no tardes mucho- respondió Tsubaki yéndose.

Soul se acerco a Maka, tomo su mano y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Maka… tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero se que muy pronto despertaras, _**te esperare **_-

Soltó su mano lentamente dejándola en su regazo, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, se dio media vuelta para volver a ver a Maka y dijo:

-_**Hasta pronto**_ _Maka Albarn…_-

Salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta lentamente.

-_Maka_-

-_Perdóname Soul… fui una idiota al pedirte que te quedaras, no sabia ni lo que decía en ese momento… tu tienes una vida allá afuera y yo estoy aquí en coma todavía ¿Por qué? Porque necesito recuperarme y tener las mismas fuerzas de antes, no te lo dije pero… no puedo salir de aquí hasta que me recupere completamente __**(N/A: Su alma se daño un poco)**__ o al menos eso es lo que entendí de Shinigami-sama, el me contacto por medio de su alma y eso fue lo que me dijo… y lo que te dije antes de no querer despertar porque te amaba…no era mentira…era verdad._

_-Flash Back-_

_**-¿¡POR QUE NO!- grito**_

_**-¡POR QUE TE AMO!- grite fuerte con lagrimas en mis ojos.**_

_**-¿Qué?- El solo se quedo sorprendido**_

_**-No se demostrar mis sentimientos, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho me hubieras rechazado y me hubieras dejado de hablar, no quería regresar por eso o… por el simple hecho de que tu estuvieras enamorado de otra persona… tenia miedo- dije**_

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

_-Aunque ya estuviera recuperada… no hubiera salido de aquí por esa razón…_

_Perdóname… -_

_**-Hasta pronto Maka Albarn…-**_

_-¿Soul?-_

_Ya veo… te estas despidiendo de mi…_

_**-Entonces…adiós Soul Eater Evans…-**_

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero y les haya gustado^^**

**¿Comentarios, criticas, sugerencias?**

**Muchas gracias**

_**See ya—**_

_**(Próximos capítulos largooooooooooooos)**_

_**Una cosita más;**_

_**Que se la pasen bien ^^**_

_**¿Por qué? Pues por el día de Pascua!**_


	6. Capitulo 5

_Siempre a tu lado_

_Capitulo 5_

_¿Cuando la conciencia habla?_

_¿Reencuentro?_

* * *

><p><em>3 meses después…<em>

_Abril/ 12_

_**Han pasado tres meses desde su última visita…**_

Me encontraba todavía en ese mismo lugar, en aquella pradera de la cual no he podido salir.

Siempre camino sin rumbo, sin saber a donde ir, sin ninguna dirección.

No importa a donde vaya, siempre acabare aquí en este lugar, recordando aquel día en que fue su última visita.

_-Soul-_

Pronuncie su nombre, lo cual con tan solo decirlo me provoca un dolor en mi corazón y hace que me salgan lágrimas sin control.

Siempre me digo a mi misma que debería olvidarlo, pero por mas que lo intento no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

¿Por qué no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente?

¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidar?

Esas son las preguntas que siempre me hago.

Pero la principal es… ¿_El_ se habrá olvidado de mi?

* * *

><p><strong>Death City<strong>

**3:30 p.m.**

Tres meses…

Tres meses han pasado ya, desde mi ultima visita en el hospital, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty y hasta el _viejo verde_ (**Spirit)** han ido a visitarla, ellos si que son unos verdaderos amigos.

En cambio yo… no lo soy, ya que no he ido ni pisado el hospital desde aquel dia…

A veces me pregunto

¿Debería olvidarla? ¿Cuándo despertara?

¿Cómo la veré a los ojos cuando ella despierte?

Y la principal… ¿_Ella _se habrá olvidado de mí?

Mis amigos siempre me mantienen al tanto de su estado, de cómo se encuentra, ya que saben que _ella _me importa demasiado.

_**Ella es la persona más importante para mí ahora... y siempre lo será.**_

_**¿No?**_

* * *

><p>-<em>Maka-chan-<em>

Me llamo una voz

_-Hola, muy buenas tardes Shinigami-sama- hice una reverencia_

_-¡Hola, holiiiitassssss!- saludo con su voz chillona/ alegre _

_-Primero que nada Maka-chan tu alma se ha recuperado exitosamente- _

_-¿En serio?- pregunte sorprendida _

_-¡Así es, eso significa que podrás regresar o mas bien en tu caso despertar!- contesto _

_-Despertar…- susurre en voz baja_

_-Sucede algo Maka-chan?- pregunto _

_-N-no nada, no se preocupe Shinigami-sama- conteste con una sonrisa fingida_

_-Bien, entonces cuando estés lista para despertar solo sal por la puerta ¿de acuerdo? Espero verte pronto Maka-chan, Adiosiiiito- se despidió para luego desaparecer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parece que Maka-chan no quiere despertar<strong>_

-Padre… ¿Maka ya despertará?- pregunto una voz detrás de el.

-No lo se _Kid-kun_ eso depende de ella…- respondió seriamente

-Ya veo.-

-Pero sabes, ella se veía algo desanimada ¿paso algo de lo cual yo no me haya enterado?- pregunto dándose media vuelta, observándolo.

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a _Soul_- respondió dándole la espalda.

-_Soul-kun_…-

_Me pregunto que habrá pasado entre Maka-chan y Soul-kun?_

Se pregunto mientras veía una fotografía en la cual estaban Soul y Maka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-¡Así es, eso significa que podrás regresar o más bien en tu caso <strong>despertar**!-**_

_-Despertar- esa palabra no deja en paz a mi cabeza._

_**-¿Realmente estas decidida a despertar?- pregunto una voz **_

_-¿Que? ¿Quien eres?-_

_**-Soy tu conciencia- respondió la voz para luego hacerse presente, me quede sorprendida al ver que había tomado mi forma, solo que su vestido no era blanco si no negro.**_

_-¿Mi con-ciencia? Pero como pudiste tomar mi for—_

_No me dejo terminar porque puso un dedo en sus labios como señal de que me callara._

_**-Te preguntare una vez más Maka Albarn**, ¿**realmente estas decidida a desperta**r**?- pregunto de nuevo seriamente.**_

_-No lo se…- conteste bajando la mirada_

_**-Tu tienes miedo ¿verdad?- mis ojos se abrieron completamente al escuchar lo que me había preguntado, mas bien eso era una afirmación y acertó….**_

_-No, no tengo miedo- mentí_

_**-Estas mintiendo, tu tienes miedo de que tus amigos te hayan olvidado, de que te hayan abandonado, de que tal vez si despiertas Soul este con alguien mas, de que te lastime, de que ya no le intereses ni le importes a nadie, incluso de que a tu propio padre ya no le importes—**_

_-¡Cállate!- Grite con mucha fuerza mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos. _

_**-Ves, yo tenía razón, nadie puede ocultar el miedo- **_

_**Dijo fríamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde yo me encontraba, se paro a un lado de mí y me pregunto:**_

_**-¿Ya te decidiste?- **_

_-Si…-_

_**-¿Qué fue lo que decidiste?-**_

_-He decidido… despertar-_

_**-Buena elección...- me sonrió-Lo siento- se disculpo mientras se iba desvaneciendo.**_

_-¿Qué…?-_

_**-Perdón, se que me porte muy fríamente pero mi trabajo es hacer que recapacites para que eligas un buen camino, es por tu bien.-**_

_-Gracias…-_

_**-Recuerda que estaré allí contigo y siempre escucha a tu conciencia, mi nombre es Maki-** **y se esfumo en el aire dejando conmigo una imagen en la que 'yo' sonreía feliz.**_

_-¿Maki…? Hehe suena lindo- me reí _

_Me voltee y observe la puerta unos momentos_

_-Bien es hora de volver, no debo tener miedo mis amigos me esperan y también Soul… -_

_Me dirigí hacia la puerta que ahora era blanca y al abrirla salió una luz resplandeciente en la que me fui adentrando hasta desaparecer. _

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos lentamente, veía todo borroso, mi cabeza y mi cuello me dolían un poco.<p>

Cerraba y abría los ojos para mejorar la vista hasta que por fin lo veía todo bien.

Oí unos pasos acercarse hacia la puerta de entrada de la habitación en la cual me encontraba.

Se empezó a mover la perilla de la puerta hasta que se abrió y dejo pasar a una enfermera, entonces me miro sorprendida.

-¡Esto es un milagro! ¡Al fin despertó Srita. Albarn! ¡Que buena noticia!- dijo alegre la enfermera.

A lo cual yo solo le dedique una sonrisa.

-¿Puede levantarse?- pregunto

-Intentare hacerlo- le respondí sonriendo

Me senté en la cama dejando mis pies a unos cuantos centímetros de tocar el suelo.

-Usted puede Srita. Albarn- me animo la enfermera-Yo estoy aquí-

Asentí con la cabeza y entonces sin darme cuenta empecé a caminar lentamente, me sentía viva…

Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tocar el suelo con los pies descalzos.

-¡Lo logro!- grito la enfermera feliz para luego darme un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

-¡Le diré a su amigo la noticia!-

-¿Cuál amigo?-

-Un chico que esta en la sala de espera, dijo que era su amigo, como se llamaba?... ¡así! _Soul.-_

-¿Soul?-

-Si, ese jovencito siempre venia a visitarle solo que después de algunos meses dejo de hacerlo, los únicos que venían era una tal Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, y otros mas.- Bueno en fin le digo que pase?-

-Si no es mucha molestia-

-Bien, enseguida lo traeré, después puede recoger sus cosas e irse yo le avisare al doctor, adiós!-

-Muchas gracias-

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flash Back-<strong>_

_-Buenas tardes Shinigami-sama ¿quería hablar conmigo?-_

_-Buenasssss Soul-kun, si quería hablar contigo de un asunto-_

_-¿De cual asunto?-_

_-Sobre ti y Maka-chan-_

_-Maka y yo?-_

_-Asiii es, dime Soul-kun paso algo_ _de lo cual yo no me haya enterado durante la recuperación de Maka-chan?-_

_-Pues vera… Yo fui a visitarla cuando recién había llegado a Death City, Tsubaki y las demás nos platicaron a mí y a los chicos sobre lo de Maka, entonces nos fuimos al hospital y ese día lo único que hice fue tomar su delicada mano y lo otro es algo privado…-_

_-Ya veo… Soul-kun tu estas enamorado de ella ¿cierto?-_

_-¡¿Qué? Cla-claro que no, un chico tan **cool** como yo no estaría enamorado de una chica como Maka, no es mi tipo.-_

_-Mentiroso-_

_-Esta bien usted gana, si estoy enamorado de Maka- _

_-Bien, eso es todo lo que quería saber Soul-kun, lo demás ya lo se y si… eso fue parte de la resonancia de almas, ya te puedes retirar._

_-Bien?-_

_-¡Oh! y será mejor que vayas corriendo al hospital porque Maka-chan despertara- _

_-¿Qué? ¿Maka… por fin despertara?-_

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

* * *

><p>Y así es como llegue a este hospital de nuevo<p>

-Joven Soul, la srita. Albarn ya ha despertado, ahora ya puede entrar a verla-

-Muchas gracias enfermera-

_Justo como había dicho Shinigami-sama, como lo supo? _

Rápidamente me dirigí a la habitación en la que se encontraba Maka, me di cuenta de que me temblaban mis manos y sudaban mucho al igual que mi frente, me sentía muy nervioso… Sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación y luego empecé a temblar…

¿¡Como la voy a ver a los ojos después de lo que hice? ¿¡Que tal si ella esta enojada conmigo?

-¡Demonios!- gruñí golpeando la pared -¿Qué voy hacer…?- suspire, y luego caí rendido al suelo- esto no es nada _**cool-**_

Oí que alguien abría una puerta lentamente, pero no le di mucha importancia así que me levante del suelo quedando de espaldas frente a la puerta de la habitación de Maka, me empecé a limpiar mis pantalones que ahora estaban llenos de polvo.

-_Soul?-_

Pare de limpiarme y voltee la cabeza para ver quien me había llamado…entonces mis ojos se abrieron completamente al ver aquella persona especial para mi, la mas importante, estaba alli parada frente a mi con cara de inocencia y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Ma-maka?-_

Fue lo unico que pude decir por lo sorprendido que estaba, ella solo sonrio ante mi expresion.

Y nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro**.**

_**Continuara**_

_**¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ^^**_

_**Muchas gracias :DD**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado ^^**_


	7. Capitulo 6

¡Hola, hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo? Hehe^^

Bien bien, bueno pues aquí esta la continuación, y perdón por la tardanza, casi 3 meses [?] sin haber actualizado.

Estaba muy ocupada con las últimas tareas que nos encargaban a nosotros los de 3ro de Sec. Y pues no me daba tiempo de continuar mis fics.

Bien sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo 6, que lo disfruten.

Gracias.

* * *

><p>Siempre a tu lado<p>

Capitulo 6

¿Nuestro reencuentro?

_-¿Ma—maka?-_

-Hola Soul, tiempo sin verte- saludo con una sonrisa

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

En ese momento solo pudo observar sus ojos jade, tan hermosos y tan llenos de vida, pero pudo notar en ellos _¿tristeza?_

-Maka ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras tocaba su mejilla

-Claro que estoy bien- contesto- ¿y tu estas bien?-

-¿Yo? Pues claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo iba a estar?-

-Pues…- rió bajito- es que cuando me viste, abriste mucho tus ojos hehehe, como platos, como si hubieras visto un fantasma-

-¡Cla—claro que no!- grito sonrojado

Eso fue lo último que se escucho por el pasillo, la conversación había acabado ambos se quedaron en total silencio, Soul veía fijamente a Maka, mientras que ella tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-A— - abrió su boca para hablar pero decidió quedarse callado.

-¿Ibas a decir algo Soul?- pregunto ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Pues…- hizo una pausa- Yo… - suspiro- olvídalo-

-Esta bien- respondió

-¿Lista para volver?- pregunto- _conmigo_…-murmuro

-¿Dijiste algo más?- pregunto confundida

-No, nada- negó con la cabeza

-Bien, espérame aquí ¿si? Iré por mis cosas y luego nos vamos- dijo entrando a la habitación

-Si aquí te esperare… _siempre_- susurro recargándose en la pared mirando hacia el techo.

* * *

><p><em>-Si aquí te esperare… siempre- oyó desde el otro lado.<em>

-Siempre ¿uh?- dijo ocultando su mirada- entonces porque dejaste de venir a visitarme?-

_**-¿Soul?-**_

_**-Si, ese jovencito siempre venia a visitarle solo que después de algunos meses dejo de hacerlo-**_

-Acaso… ¿fue por lo que paso aquel día?- se pregunto mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-Maka ¿ya estas lista?- pregunto Soul del otro lado de la puerta.

-si, enseguida salgo- respondió Maka.

**Parque de Death City**

**4:00 p.m. **

-Y… como te fue en Londres?- Pregunto mientras caminaban a un paso lento.

-Pues bien, pude ver a mi familia- respondió mirando hacia otro lado

-Ya veo, ¿Cómo esta Wes?- pregunto sonriendo

Se detuvo al oír esa pregunta- tanto te interesa?- pregunto con un tono de enojo

-Pues es tu hermano, claro que me interesa-

-El esta bien- respondió poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Que bien-

-Si…-

Una brisa paso por aquel lugar haciendo que las hojas de los árboles cayeran lentamente al suelo.

Sus cabellos se movían por aquella brisa, ambos ahora se encontraban en total silencio.

-¿Maka?- le llamo el peliblanco

-¿Si, Soul?- respondió

-Perdóname-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues por lo que paso aquel día-

-No Soul- negó con la cabeza-tú perdóname a mí, fui una completa egoísta al querer que te quedaras ahí conmigo sabiendo que tú tenías una vida aquí afuera- dijo tristemente

-No te preocupes, te perdono- dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro y sonriéndole

-Gracias…- le agradeció

-¿Nos vamos a casa?- pregunto

-Sip- contesto con una sonrisa

**Hospital de Death City**

**4:50 p.m.**

-Hola buenas tardes- Saludo alegremente

-Hola, muy buenas tardes, en que puedo servirte?-

-Pues mis amigos y yo hemos venido a visitar a una amiga que esta internada-

-Bien, ya veo, en que habitación se encuentra?-

-En la 102-

-¿102? ¿Maka Albarn?-

-Si, ¿podemos entrar?-

-Vaya me parece que no se han enterado de nada ¿eh? La señorita Albarn acaba de salir hace aproximadamente una 1 hora, casi-

-¿Ya salio?-

**-**Así es-

-¿Y se fue sola?-

-No, de hecho un amigo suyo vino a visitarla, cual era su nombre?... Hm ¡A si! Soul-

-Bueno muchas gracias-

-Si no hay de que, que tenga una linda tarde-

Y se retiro…

-¡Hey Tsubaki! ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto

-S-si…- respondió distraídamente

-¿Y que te dijo? ¿Podemos pasar a verla?- pregunto

-No, ya no es necesario-

-¿Qué?- dijo intrigado

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Tsubaki es nuestra amiga!-

-Es que ella…-

* * *

><p>Todo esta igual que antes, esta tal y como lo deje desde aquel día en que yo… me fui a esa misión.<p>

-Bienvenida a casa- dijo Soul sonriéndome

-Gracias…- respondí

Después de eso me dirigí a mi habitación, caminaba a un paso lento recordando aquel día en que deje mi hogar solo.

Llegue a mi habitación, me sentía cansada, así que me acosté en mi cama y me puse a pensar en varias cosas que aun estaban en mi mente.

Continuara…

Gracias por haber leído

See ya^^

[Sonie Rossett]


	8. AVISO

Hola mis queridos lectores, quiero informarles que por ahora andaré muy ocupada ya que entre a la Preparatoria me es difícil tener tiempo para escribir las continuaciones de mis Fics.

Se que les debo los demás capítulos de mis Fics, y lo siento mucho de verdad, espero & no haberlos desilusionado.

Atte: _Sonie Rosset_

Stephanie

Espero y pronto tener más tiempo, porque me quedo con ganas de escribir.

^Bye bye^

See you


End file.
